


Encore

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [10]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decides to give his brothers a taste of their own medicine, and put on his own little show for them when he gets back to New Zealand.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/909009">Start The Show</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenporusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/gifts), [xxoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoo/gifts), [strawberryrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/gifts).



> I've been in a bit of a slump lately when it came to writing, everything just wasn't working and didn't sound right. I started this really soon after I finished Start the Show and gave up on it after a couple paragraphs because I didn't like how it was coming out. I thought that it was pretty much not going to happen until about a week ago I just picked it up again and it ended up being the longest (and filthiest) thing I've written so far with this pairing. I'm really quite pleased with it and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is very much dedicated to kenporusty, neut, and strawberryrose. I really don't know if I would've been able to finish it otherwise.

After the phenomenal phone call with Mark and Jed, Adam had showered washing away the evidence of said phone call and allowing some of the residual excitement to melt away. When he was finished he quickly dried himself and grabbed his favourite toy out of the drawer: a blue vibrator which was just thick enough to mean he would feel it all the next day. He had settled on his bed with his phone, reaching under his pillow where he always stashed emergency lube, and got to work. Adam took his time, snapping photo after photo. He didn’t do much other than check to make sure they weren’t blurry, figuring that he could properly go through them later.

When he was in dire need of another shower, he scrolled through the pictures. He smiled at the few which he knew would rile his lovers the most. He was just about to send the first picture, when something stopped him. What if he waited until he got back to New Zealand and sent them to Jed and Mark throughout the day? He grinned. Adam imagined the look on Jed’s face when he received the first picture, and he would be a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see Mark’s light flush under the prosthetics. The thought of being incredibly naughty and potentially getting himself and his brothers caught was far too enticing not to go through with. So he decided to wait. Adam’s show was definitely going to be one to remember.

\---

The wait was agony. He had lasted a full two weeks before he decided, Friday morning, that today was going to be the day. Adam had sufficiently kept all the pictures hidden from his brothers, even though Jed had a tendency to steal his phone to make sure his little brother wasn’t ‘getting into too much trouble.’ He went around most of the morning with a bit of a smirk, and no one really seemed to notice. By the time they were all eating breakfast that smirk was a full blown mischievous grin and he set his plan into action.

He was sitting with Graham catching up on the latest gossip around the set when he sent it. He half listened to Graham, smiling and nodding, then he heard a choke from across the room. Adam glanced over at Jed who staring at his phone, after a moment he looked up at the younger man. Adam winked at him, but returned to his conversation with Graham who seemed to have not noticed the exchange, he was so caught up telling Adam about something that Aidan had done to Peter this morning.

The conversation drifted and Graham went to get another cup of coffee. Adam waved off his offer to get him anything and watched the older man make his way to the coffee cart. Adam looked in Jed’s direction again; Mark was there, and Jed was surreptitiously showing him his phone. Mark went wide eyed for a moment, then looked at Adam. Adam smiled and ducked his head to hide the slight flush spreading on his cheeks. 

\--

Adam had planned each picture in advance. He had picked the best of the best, and saved them in a specific order. He had even contemplated sending them over a few days, just to really work Mark and Jed into a frenzy, but he decided that even he didn’t have the patience for that. Once he started sending them, he knew that by that night he would have one or both men shagging him senseless. So as the day dragged on he found it harder and harder to keep his excitement under control. 

The first few photos were of Adam shirtless, rubbing his chest and down his stomach. He figured these could be safely sent with others around. His face was mostly hidden, but he was pretty sure that if anyone caught Mark or Jed looking at a mostly naked man on their phone, they would be able to put it all together. The next photos however, would have to be timed when Mark and Jed were alone. Luckily they were filming a scene that required a lot of set prep, so the ‘little bastards’ were able to spend a majority of the day doing anything but real work. 

Adam had kept his distance most of the day. He wasn’t sure he would be able to fend off a determined Jed dragging him behind the nearest closed door and having his way with Adam, ‘costume be damned’. He knew Mark would be more subtle about it, but he was pretty sure that he too would be ushering Adam into his trailer if he was able to get his hands on him. Adam smiled and bit his lip just thinking about it. So he had decided to hide out with some of the others. He spent a good portion of the day talking to Graham and Ian, the latter being far more wise about the situation than Adam was comfortable with. Ian had caught him looking at his phone and blushing a couple times. When asked about it, Adam tried to stammer out an answer while the older man looked on and smiled knowingly.

He watched his lovers closely, and they would occasionally catch him staring at them. He waited until they were away from all the others to send the next round of photos. These would be the start of the pictures that would get him in the most trouble. The first few were of him stroking his cock until he was fully aroused. One of him dragging his fingers along the underside, and stopping at the tip to spread some of the fluid that had gathered there. Another of him tugging on his balls to make sure he didn’t finish before he was able to get to the main event. He sent them off and watched their reactions from across the lot. He suppressed a laugh as he watched Jed’s eyes go comically wide again. Mark got the next picture, and he tilted his phone towards the other man, but looked directly at Adam. The younger man wore a bashful smile, as he scurried off to Graham's trailer.

\--

It was near the end of the day and Adam had held off on sending the final photos until they were done. He figured it would be too cruel to send them when they were in makeup or otherwise incapacitated. So he figured to keep with tradition and wait for his lovers in the parking lot. Adam was finished well before the others, aside from Dean and Aidan. He waved to them as they both got into Dean's car and drove off. They had invited him to come out drinking with them, and when he declined Aidan had winked and made a comment about a 'night in with the brothers?' Adam had blushed furiously and pinched Aidan’s side until the younger man cried mercy and hid behind Dean, who was trying to hide his laughter. 

Adam had decided to send the pictures when he had Mark and Jed in sight again. He wanted to watch their faces as they saw the final act, and what he had been building up to all day.

He waited leaning against Mark's car, occasionally looking up when he would hear footsteps. Everyone that passed waved and nodded knowingly. He had to fight from blushing. He knew that they hadn't been very subtle about their relationship, but it made him a bit embarrassed at just how quickly everyone had found out about the three of them. He blamed Graham for being the massive gossip that he was; but that also meant that if he didn't want the entire set to know Adam shouldn't have excitedly recounted the details to the older man over coffee one morning.

After about twenty minutes Adam was cold and decided to check if Mark had left his car unlocked. This was a fairly common practice because all three of them would usually be taking one car; so Mark left it unlocked in case he was held back and they ended up waiting for him. That and Jed had complained too many times about not being able to break in, so more often than not now Mark just left the damn thing unlocked. As luck would have it, it was. Adam crawled into the backseat, and propped himself up against the window, so he would still have a clear view of the older men when they emerged. He settled in and waited.

Adam was the most excited to send these photos. The first couple were of him fingering himself open. He was able to get a few good shots of his slicked fingers disappearing into his ass, before the angle became awkward and he decided to switch to the toy. These pictures had been exceedingly harder to take. But after a bit of manoeuvring he was able to get several photos of him working the toy inside himself. Because he kept stopping to try and snap a shot, he was more than ready to finish when he decided ‘fuck the phone’ and just went for it. Adam had originally wanted to have the final shot be him coming, but by the time he was nearing his orgasm, he was too worked up to both pleasure himself and take any pictures. But in the end, when he was choosing which photos to send, he was quite satisfied with the set as it was.

He saw Jed first; the older man was walking by himself into the lot. Adam ducked down when Jed looked in his direction. He sent off the first couple pictures. He waited a few seconds and then popped his head back up. Jed was looking at his phone, and biting his bottom lip; after a moment he looked directly at Adam and started towards the car. He looked flushed and determined. When he reached the car, he opened the back door and hovered over Adam. 

“You’ve been increasingly naughty today haven’t you, brother mine.” There was a growl in Jed’s voice that made Adam shiver.

“Maybe.” Adam smirked.

“Oh, you’re going to get it.” Jed threw his bag in the front seat and climbed in the back, he shut the door and pulled the younger man underneath him. Adam dropped his phone when Jed immediately latched onto his neck. The younger man gasped and arched into Jed’s touch.

“Wait.” Adam panted, trying to grab his phone. “Gotta send them... to Mark.” Adam found his phone and tried to send them off with one hand. Jed had the other one pinned against the back seat. 

“Oh yes, he definitely needs to see _these_.” Jed didn’t let up his assault on the younger man, instead his touches seemed to be more frantic. “I’m really regretting agreeing to Mark’s terms, right now.” 

“Terms?” Adam hissed as Jed bit down on a sensitive spot on his neck.

“He said, and I shall quote him, ‘you’re not going to fuck our boy in the back seat of my car’.” Jed growled. “But if he doesn’t get here soon, I’m going to say sod the terms and I’m going to have you right here.” Jed punctuated his statement by grinding his hips down into the younger man. Adam moaned. When he was finally able to send the last of the photos to Mark, he dropped his phone on the floor again and pulled Jed into a biting kiss. 

The kisses escalated until Adam was moaning, and trying to touch any bit of exposed skin on the older man. Adam was enjoying the feeling of being pinned down and ravished, when the car door opened again. He heard a faint ‘out’, before Jed was being hauled off of him and pushed towards the front seat. Adam looked up at Mark who was slowly taking in the younger man’s appearance. 

“Don’t you look a state, darling.” Mark smirked at the younger man’s frustrated whine. Adam tried to reach for Mark, but he stepped back. “Oh no. I shall not be having my way with you in the back seat either. We’re going home, and then you shall be dealt with there.” He shut the door and started towards the driver’s side.

Adam sat up and looked a bit anxious. “Is he...” He trailed off, but hoped that Jed would pick up on his worry.

“What?” Jed glanced back at the younger man “Oh no. He’s been counting the minutes ever since you sent that first picture. Haven’t you?” Jed finished as Mark climbed into the car.

“It has been a very long day, and it’s going to be an even longer night, I believe.” He looked at Adam in the mirror, and smiled at the younger man’s blush.

\--

The drive home was in near silence, aside from the radio which Mark insisted on listening to a majority of the time. It was currently a talk show and Adam wasn’t listening. He found that he couldn’t, he was far too excited to pay attention to anything other than the burning glances that the two men were giving him. Adam stopped himself several times from reaching out to touch either of them, he knew that he was no longer the one in control. That role had easily shifted to Mark, and the thought made Adam even more excited. 

When they reached Mark’s place, they all calmly filed out of the car and collected their things. Adam was about to walk in the house when he realized that he forgot his phone. He ran back to the car and got it. When he turned around, phone in hand, he came face to face with Jed. Adam started, and was about to say something when the older man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Adam flailed around for a moment, but settled on laughing as the older man carried him into the house. 

The moment they were in the bedroom, Adam found himself thrown on the bed and pinned down by the older man. Jed looked like he wanted to devour him, and Adam bit his lip. He heard Mark slowly make his way into the room and onto the bed, as well. Adam tried to protest, but he was stopped by Mark’s finger on his lips.

“Ah ah. I think it’s our turn again, darling. You’ve had quite a bit of fun today, haven’t you?” Mark sounded warm and amused, when Adam looked at him, he was scrolling through the pictures on his phone.

“What were you thinking about when you were taking these?” Mark said finally looking to the younger man.

“Mark,” Adam whined, squirming against Jed’s hold on his arms.

“Come on, little brother. You can’t be as bold as to send us racy pictures throughout the day while we’re at _work_ , and then not be able to tell us what you were thinking of.” Mark still sounded more amused than irritated, and Jed remained quiet but kept a firm hold on Adam.

“Alright.” Adam felt the beginning of a flush blooming on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and started quietly. “First; I was thinking of Jed.” He looked up at the older man still pinning him down. “Getting him so worked up that he would force me down on my knees to suck him off. Holding onto my hair, and pulling me onto his cock until I feel like I’m going to choke. Having him fuck my mouth until I’m gasping and he’s coming down my throat.” Adam flushed and Jed let out a low growl. “Next; I thought about Jed using his fingers on me to open me up. Drawing it out and telling me how tight and gorgeous I am when I writhe on his fingers, begging to be fucked. Both of you know how much I love that. Love it when you talk to me.” Adam was fully blushing now, and fighting not to hide his face. Mark made an affirmative noise and Adam gathered himself and continued. “Finally; when I was stretched just enough, when I started using my toy, I was thinking about you.” Adam looked at Mark. “I was thinking about riding you. ” Adam finished confidently and he saw something flare in Mark’s eyes.

Mark sat quietly for a moment, and the other two waited to see what he was going to say next. “Well, I believe that we’re a bit overdressed at the moment. Wouldn’t you agree?” Mark smiled as both men said ‘yes’. Jed let go of the younger man, allowing him to sit up and start removing his clothing. Adam didn’t have his shirt fully off before he was reaching for Mark, and pulling him into a kiss. The older man went willingly, laughing at the eagerness of his young lover. He nibbled gently on Adam’s bottom lip, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Adam squirmed and tried to reach for the button on his jeans, but before he could undo one button, Jed swatted his hands away and undid the younger man’s jeans. The moment that he had an opening he had his hands in Adam’s pants and immediately started teasing him. Adam whined into the kiss he was sharing with Mark. The older man broke the kiss first and left Adam panting. Mark motioned for Jed to move off of Adam and then they continued to undress the younger man.

When Adam was fully naked he reached for Jed to start undressing him, only to be met by a hand on his chest. He looked to Mark, who shook his head. Adam sat back and waited.

“Remember darling, it’s our turn.” Mark murmured to the younger man, before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was brief and Adam chased after the older man’s lips when he pulled away. Adam watched as Mark moved towards Jed. The other man eagerly accepted the rough kiss that Mark gave him, moaning into it, he started unbuttoning Mark’s shirt. The older man hummed into the kiss and took hold of the bottom of Jed’s shirt. When they both parted to breathe, Mark pulled the shirt off, and tossed it on the floor.

Mark moved behind Jed, pulling the younger man against him and running his hands from chest to stomach. Jed moaned and leaned back into the older man. Mark sucked and bit at Jed’s neck, while tweaking on of the other man’s nipples. Jed arched and turned his head pulling Mark into a kiss. Adam watched as the two men traded wet biting kisses, he watched Mark as he took advantage of Jed’s distracted state and moved his hands lower. He ran his hand over the front of Jed’s jeans, caressing the other man’s arousal. Jed moaned and canted his hips, trying to get Mark to give him more friction. Mark teased him through his jeans and jerked the other man’s head back to kiss him again.

Adam fidgeted, wanted to touch them or himself, but knew that he should wait for Mark to tell him that he could. Mark opened Jed’s jeans and pushed his underwear down, freeing the other man’s cock. Jed moaned as Mark started stroking him slowly, speeding up enough to get him properly worked up, and then backing off. Jed groaned in frustration after he did it twice more. 

“Mark, fuck, finish me off.” Jed’s voice hitched as Mark picked up the pace again.

“I don’t believe that’s my job tonight.” He looked to Adam. “I believe you mentioned something about sucking Jed off.” Mark’s voice sounded deeper and more husky, he smiled when realization hit Adam and he went wide eyed. He started crawling towards the two men, when he was close enough he opened up to take the older man into his mouth. Mark made a noise and both men looked to him. “The floor I think, don’t you?” he asked Jed, who could only groan as a response.

Adam flushed, but obediently repositioned himself on the floor in between Jed’s legs. He put both hands on Jed’s still clothed thighs and started to take the older man in his mouth again, but stopped and looked to Mark. The older man nodded and helped guide Jed’s cock between Adam’s lips. The younger man took Jed into his mouth as deep as he could, before he felt like he might gag. He pulled off and swallowed, before trying again. Jed groaned and threaded his fingers into the younger man’s hair.

“Go on, love. You know what our boy wants.” Adam looked up to see Mark peering down at him over Jed’s shoulder, a moment later Jed’s fingers tightened in his hair and he braced himself. The older man pulled Adam forward until his cock hit the back of the younger man’s throat. Adam moaned and tried to relax. Jed started slow and Adam attempted to work his tongue along the underside and swallow around the head as often as he could. After a few minutes of this Adam felt Jed’s hips stutter and he decided to let him know that he could stop holding back. He tapped Jed on the thigh until the older man looked at him, then he did his best to nod while Jed still had a firm grip on his hair.

Jed groaned as he thrust into Adam’s mouth tightening his fingers in the younger man’s hair. Adam moaned at the assault. When he felt like he was going to choke Jed would let off, and allow him to catch his breath. But within a few minutes Adam knew that Jed was close. 

“Ads?” Jed asked breathlessly. Adam looked up at the older man and moaned again. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Jed. He thrust a few more times, before his hips stuttered and he came. Adam tried to swallow all of it, but missed a bit which dribbled out and down his chin. He pulled off to keep from choking and wiped his mouth. Once he had caught his breath he looked back up at his lovers. Jed looked sated and Mark looked hungry. Jed pulled the younger man to him and kissed him thoroughly, he wiped away some of the moisture that had gathered in Adam’s eyes when he choked. “Okay?”

“Better than.” Adam whispered, leaning in to kiss the other man again. He wrapped his arms around the older man and encountered Mark. He broke the kiss with Jed and leaned around him to look at the older man. “So, what’s next?” Adam smirked.

Mark cleared his throat and tried to calm himself a it before answering. “Next,” He started “I believe Jed is going to take his time and open you up for me.” Mark pulled the other man into a deep kiss before moving to head of the bed, in a position where he would be able to see everything clearly.

“Mm, I can do that.” Jed stood and pulled the younger man up with him. “Lay down for me, brother.” Adam bit back a moan and obeyed. He crawled up on the bed and laid on his back next to Mark. The older man leaned down and kissed him thoroughly, while the younger man was distracted, he reached down and stroked him a few times. Adam moaned and arched into the touch, grabbing onto the older man’s shirt for leverage. Mark broke the kiss and nipped Adam’s bottom lip before moving back to his original spot; he chuckled when Adam whined. 

Jed kicked off his jeans before fetching the lube and crawling between the younger man’s legs. He pushed one of Adam’s legs back to his chest and exposed him. Jed leaned and sucked a biting kiss on Adam’s inner thigh. Adam closed his eyes and hissed. He reached for Mark who grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Yet when Adam opened his eyes to look at the older man, Mark was focused on Jed’s hands. A moment later Jed slide in the first finger. Adam groaned and squeezed Mark’s hand.

“Christ, you’re always so tight, brother,” Jed growled, as he slowly fingered Adam, making the younger man arch and bite his bottom lip. “With how often we fuck you, you would think I wouldn’t be surprised anymore, but I always am. You’re absolutely gorgeous like this, letting me open you up nice and slow.” Jed chuckled as Adam moaned.

“Jed please, gimme another one,” Adam pleaded. He reached down and thread his fingers in the older man’s hair, he tugged until Jed gave in and crawled up his body. Adam pulled him into a kiss, moaning as Jed added another finger. He crooked them to rub Adam’s prostate which caused the younger man to jerk and bite down on Jed’s bottom lip. The older man growled and repeated the motion, he kissed Adam back savagely, until the younger man relented and just moaned. When they parted, Jed looked to Mark, who was watching them with intent.

“Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to block your view.” Jed smirked and made to move back into his original position. He was stopped by a hand on his chin.

“Naughty,” Mark whispered, before leaning forward and kissing the other man gently, soothing his tongue along Jed’s abused bottom lip. Jed moaned and stilled his hand, which caused Adam to groan in frustration. He tried to push down on the older man’s fingers, but was held fast by Jed’s other hand. Mark pulled away and planted one more kiss on Jed before moving back to the head of the bed. “Better get on with it, it seems our boy is becoming impatient.” Mark smirked, but squeezed the younger man’s hand.

“Mustn’t be impatient, little brother.” Jed resumed fingering the younger man, he scissored his fingers while holding the younger man’s hips firmly in place. “We’re going to take care of you, like always.” Jed chuckled when Mark cleared his throat. “Well, I do believe our lovely Mark shall be taking care of you this evening, actually. You see, you really got our brother worked up today. He nearly dragged me off to shag me stupid, twice. He was absolutely gagging for it.” Jed looked to the older man; Mark had opened his own trousers to give himself some relief, his pupils were blown and he was still holding Adam’s hand. “I nearly let him the second time, but I figured if I made him wait, and you kept up your lovely little show, he would be a lot more fun tonight.”

“Add another one, Jed.” Mark’s voice sounded rough, like his mouth had gone dry. Adam watched Mark swallow slowly and wasn’t prepared when Jed hastily added the third finger. The younger man unintentionally tightened his grip in the Jed’s hair and squeaked when Jed started finger fucking him in earnest. 

“Be careful little brother, or you’re going to get me started again,” Jed growled, fucking Adam harder with his fingers, making sure he was ready for Mark. Adam whined and gasped at the assault, he keep looking between Jed and Mark trying to portray how ready he was because words seemed to fail him.

“I think he’s more than ready, darling.” Mark turned to the younger man. “Ready?”

“Yes! Yes, please.” Adam groaned, as Jed pulled his fingers out, and handed the lube to Mark. Mark began to manoeuvre out of his trousers and underwear, but it wasn’t quick enough for Adam. The younger man tore the clothes off of Mark and straddled him. “You’re not the only one who is gagging for it.” Adam launched forward and pulled the older man into a frantic kiss. Mark kissed back and attempted to fumble open the lube; he dropped it in the process. Adam whined, not wanting to break the kiss. He felt Mark moan a moment later. Adam broke away and saw Jed had picked up the lube and had coated Mark’s cock with it. He stroked the older man a few times then nodded for the younger man to take over. Jed sat back and settled in for the show.

Adam crawled forward until he was hovering over Mark’s cock, he positioned it at his entrance and sank down. Mark steadied him and urged him to go slowly so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Adam bit his lip and tried to will his body to relax to the welcome intrusion. He relished in the delicious burn of the stretch; this most certainly meant that he wasn’t quite prepared enough, but neither of the two men were willing to wait any longer. Adam tried to sink down a bit more, but Mark stopped him. “Darling wait, you’re going to-” The younger man bit his lip and sank down fully, taking Mark all the way to the hilt. The action was met with a cacophony of profanities from all three men.

“Fuck, Ads!” Mark gripped the younger man’s hips and held him firmly, he hissed as Adam’s body gripped him tightly. 

“You never call me Ads.” Adam smiled leaned forward and kissed the older man deeply. Mark sucked on Adam’s bottom lip which was a bit swollen from amount of biting it Adam had done all evening.

“Christ, you two are gorgeous together,” Jed observed. He sat close enough that he could reach out and touch if he wanted to, but he kept his hands to himself for now.

The other two men were so wrapped up in each other they barely acknowledged their other lover. Adam’s kisses were becoming frantic, and Mark tried to calm him as best he could. He ran his hands down Adam’s arms and chest, trying to relax him and slow his movements. All too soon, Adam tried to move. He braced his hands against Mark’s chest and broke away from the older man, just as he was about to move Mark clamped down on Adam’s hips and held him down.

“Oh no, relax darling. I want you just as bad, believe me.” Adam could see that Mark was straining. “I’m not having you hurt yourself.” He said firmly. Mark gentled the pressure on Adam’s hips when he saw the younger man’s face soften. “That’s it, we have all night, there’s no rush.”

“But it feels like I’ve been waiting forever to send those to you both, I don’t want to wait any longer,” Adam whined.

“Forever?” Jed chimed in. “When did you take those photos?”

“That night at home, when you both sent me your pictures.” Adam gasped when he moved a bit, and the burn had almost completely subsided.

“But that was weeks ago.” Mark bit back a groan as Adam started to move again. He guided the younger man, as to not let him go too fast. When Adam had lifted nearly all the way off, he sank down again, faster this time. Mark moaned.

“Exactly.” Adam tried to pick up the pace, but was stopped again by Mark, who kept it even and slow, much to Adam’s dismay. The younger man whined. “When exactly would I have been able to take them otherwise, I’ve spent all my time with you two.” 

“We assumed- ah!” Mark groaned as Adam clenched his inner muscles around him. The younger man was becoming even more impatient, and there was far too much talking going on for his liking.

“We assumed that you did it last Saturday.” Jed filled in for the older man. “When you said you were going out with Aidan and Dean.”

“Oh, no. I actually went out with the boys. Now that we’ve established a timeline can we please get on with it?” ” Adam laughed and then gasped when Mark tweaked a nipple.

“So you’ve been holding onto these for that long, hm?” Jed moved forward and ran a hand up the younger man’s back. “Naughty boy.” Jed pulled Adam into a kiss, he reached down and stroked the younger man a few times. Adam moaned when Jed pulled away. “Now,” he leaned in close, “Mark is doing a fantastic job of keeping himself in control and quiet. I think it’s about time you changed that, don’t you think?” Jed smirked and moved to his original place on the bed.

“Fuck, Mark, you feel so amazing inside of me. Can I please? Let me ride you.” Adam sounded desperate again, all of the original excitement from the day had come back and his him full force. He had waited a long time, and everything had gone just as planned, now all he wanted to do was make Mark lose that last bit of control. “Please?”

Mark groaned and released the younger man’s hips. Adam immediately pulled off, and slammed back down. Mark moaned and dug his fingers into the flesh of Adam’s arse, using the leverage to pull the younger man down onto his cock. Adam whimpered and continued the same brutal pace. Pulling off nearly all the way and then slamming back down. Mark looked like he was just holding on, so Jed intervened again.

“Don’t want this to be over too quick, do you brother?” Jed murmured as he moved behind the younger man; he made a show of running a hand down Adam’s stomach, smirking when Mark’s eyes trailed along the entire way. Jed stroked the younger man’s cock several times, causing Adam to whine, trying to decide if he wanted to push down on Mark or thrust into Jed’s hand. “That’s it, slowly now.” Adam raised up slower than before, positioning himself so Mark’s cock dragged slowly over his prostate. Adam kept this up for a few minutes, slowly up and down again, all while Jed was slowly stroking his cock. Mark groaned at the slow treatment, he locked eyes with Jed over Adam’s shoulder, and that look said a million things; most of which meant Jed was going to be sore on Monday. He smiled and stopped stroking the younger man, then leaned in close enough to whisper in Adam’s ear, “Fuck him, Ads.” 

Adam moaned and picked up the pace again, fucking himself on the older man’s cock until he was panting and started to sweat. Mark lost his last shred of control, and started thrusting into the younger man as well, throwing Adam off balance at first. The younger man regained himself and continued his brutal pace. Mark was alternating between stroking the younger man and pinching his nipples, all while spewing utter filth that made Adam blush. “You look amazing riding me, darling, like you were made for it.” Mark groaned. “Not gonna last much longer, love -fuck!” He thrust twice more into the younger man before he came with a drawn out moan. Adam milked the older man through his orgasm before turning to Jed, and giving him a pleading look. 

“I got you, brother.” Jed took hold of Adam’s cock and pumped him furiously a few times. Adam came a moment later all over Mark’s chest and stomach, he moaned loudly and slumped back into Jed’s arms, who continued stroking him through his orgasm. 

They all took a moment to catch their breath and come down. Adam turned and pulled Jed into a slow gentle kiss, before turning and giving the same treatment to Mark. He rested his forehead against the older man’s for a moment, just sharing a breath and a quiet moment. 

Adam finally found the energy to pull off of Mark, and he collapsed on the bed next to the older man. Mark looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment so Adam tugged him until he laid down properly on the bed, not without his share of grumbling. Adam shut his eyes and cuddled up to the older man. Mark hummed and pulled Adam closer. The younger man laid there a moment before realizing that one was missing. “Jed?” he called out a moment later, sounding incredibly well fucked.

“Yes, darling?” Jed called back from the bathroom a moment later.

“What are you doing? Come to bed,” Adam whined, propping himself up and trying to see what the older man was doing. 

“I am, I am.” Jed emerged a moment later with a wet flannel. “I’m just trying to make it a bit more comfortable for us to pass out. I don’t know about Mark but I really don’t like cleaning come out of my chest hair in the morning.” Jed chuckled as he cleaned the older man’s stomach and chest, he moved on and wiped Adam down as well, before throwing the flannel in the general direction of the bathroom.

“Eugh, must you do that every time?” Mark made a face before pulling Adam close again, Jed climbed in bed on the other side and cuddled up closer to the both of them. They laid in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the other’s breathing.

“So,” Adam said finally, “Good show?” He smiled when he heard Mark’s warm laughter bubbling up.

“Oh yes, love, definitely. Five stars.” Mark kissed the younger man on the head before settling again. 

“I don’t know, I think it could’ve been better,” Jed teased. Adam made a offended sound and turned to look at Jed, he was about to protest when Jed perked up again. “Say Mark, aren’t you going to be out of town next weekend?” Jed asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

“Yes. I don’t know where you’re going with this and I don’t know if I like it.” He eyed the younger man over Adam’s shoulder.

“So, Ads, what d’ya say you let me direct another show with just you and I, this time?” Jed smiled at Adam’s conflicted look, after a moment the younger man bit his lip and gave a quick nod. Jed beamed. “Excellent! I have a few interesting ideas.” He leaned and kissed Adam gently. “And that new video camera.” 

Jed laughed at Adam’s squeak and Mark’s groan. His laughter turned into a moan when Mark pulled him across their younger lover to kiss him.


End file.
